Music Meme
by Destiel1994
Summary: I did a music meme on deviantart and decided to post it here. It's Akuroku and Zemyx.


**DA Music Meme For Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**(1) Hotel Room Service-Pitbull 3:58 Zemyx**

Zexion wrapped his slim arm around Demyx's neck as the blond led them into a hotel room.

"How long until you have to go back to Lex?" Demyx asked and then he began attacking the bluenette's neck.

"Um, ahh around an hour." Zexion answered and then moaned slightly.

"Just enough time."

Demyx removed his lips from Zexion's neck and pushed the smaller boy onto the bed. After Zexion fell, Demyx climbed on top of him and attached his lips to Zexion. Deymx forced his tongue into Zexion' mouth. Zexion arched his back and moaned

"It's getting hot in here, let's remove these pants." Demyx grabbed Zexion's skinny jeans and forced them down, revealing a blue thong.

"Little kinky aren't we Zexy?"

**(2) Still Around-3OH!3 3:07 Akuroku**

Hands warped around Axel's arms as police pulled him towards a cop car.

"Please, I have to see Roxas, NOW!" The redhead screamed, pleading the cops, who simply shook their heads.

"Please, I have to. I need to see him while he's still here."

"What gives you the right to see him? You really screwed up" the police officer responded.

"How" was Axel's breathless relpy.

"You go drunk and burned down your house, with little Roxas inside. He's not here. He died"

The cops shoved Axel into the police vehicle as tears streamed down his face.

**(3) The Way I Are-Timbaland Feat. Keri Hilson 3:15 Akuroku**

Axel opened the door to his run down apartment and led Roxas inside.

"Sorry it's small and beat up. It's all i could really afford." Axel scratched his head nervously. He looked down and Roxas, aplosing with his eyes. Roxas giggled, stood up on his tiptoes, and placed a small kiss on Axel's lips.

"Axel, it's fine. I like you the way you are. Not for how much munny you have."

"you do?"

"Yes"

Axel leaned down and pulled Roxas into an even more passionate kiss and began removing the blond's shirt.

"Let's see if you like me stripped."

**(4) Pleasure Ryland- Cobra Starship 3 2:17 Zemyx**

"Hey Zexy." Demyx shouted at the quiet blue haired boy

"What Demyx?"

"If you be my hoe, I'll be your money maker."

Zexy jumped up and grabbed Deymx's collar.

"Who are you calling a hoe?'

"Not you, Zexy. Never you." the frightened mulleted boy said as he loosened Zexion's grip.

"That's what i thought."

**(5) From A Mountain In The Middle Of The Cabins- Panic! At The Disco 3:02 Zemyx**

Zexion slept silently, his blue hair forming a halo around his not so innocent head. He was suddenly awaken by something brushing his nose. He sat up, streched and glanced around the bed.

"Demyx!" He yelled to his lover. "Why are there feathers everywhere?"

Demyx popped his head into the cabin's bedroom.

"What did you say, Love?"

"I asked why there are feathers everywhere." Zexion said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that, I took a pocketknife to a pillow 'cuz i found out my best customer, Axel, stolen munny from me."

"Customer?"

"Yeah. I deal drugs to pay the bills."

"That's not how we paid them before!" Zexion shouted right before he fainted.

**(6) Asleep- Emilie Autumn3 2:23 Zemyx**

Zexion stumbled into Demyx's room, rubbing his visible eye.

"Demy?"

Demyx looked up from his sitar at the bluenette who was displaying one of his rare moments of cuteness.

"Yes Zexy?"

"Sing me to sleep."

"What?"

" I said sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I want to go to bed but I can't."

"ok come here."

Zexion walked over to the mulleted man and snuggled in between the blond and his sitar.

**(7) 3-Britney Spears 3:33 Akuroku**

"Hey Axel guess what?" Roxas rushed into the pyro's room.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"I was listening to the radio and I heard a song about Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin."

Axel look up at the blond, a look of confusion covering his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the song, the chick was singing about 1, 2, and 3, and then at the very end Vexen was in the song."

"What song was it, Roxy" Axel asked, a song alreday in mind.

"3 by some Britney chick."

"Um Roxas, that song is about having a threesome. You know that right?'

"It is? I thought she was just counting."

"Well i guess if i think about it could be about Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin."

"What?!?!?!?!" Roxas screamed.

**(8) Next Go Round-Nickelback 3:45 Zemyx**

Demyx pulled out of Zexion and laid down on the bed. Zexion propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his lover.

"Heeeyyyy Deeemmmy."

"Yes Zexy" was Demxy's muffled replied.

"Up for another round?" Zexion asked his voice full of lust.

"Not now Zexion. I'm tired."

"But Demy"

"No."

"Fine I'll take care of things myself." Zexion mumbled as he reached over and pulled something out of his nightstand drawer.

Zexion lifted his butt up and positioned the pink vibrator against his hole and shoved it in. It slid in easy, due to his previous activities. He arched his back and moaned, not even bothering to stifle it.

Demyx sat up at the sound and looked at Zexion.

"Let me help." Demyx said as he pulled out the dildo and replaced it with his member.

**(9) Blame Canada- South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut Soundtrack. 1:35 Akuroku**

Roxas slammed his fist down on the podum in front of him, gaining the attention of all the parents at the PTA meeting.

"We have horrible matters on our hands. Our children seem to find it quite fun to cuss like dirty little sailors. We must do something. Just yesterday my husband, Axel, kindly asked our son to clean his room and my dear baby Roxel responded that his father can go 'fuck himself'. That movie is at fault."

"I heard a child died because of this movie."

"Who?"

"I heard it was Marluxia and Vexen's boy."

"No, not Kenny!!!"

"He burned up like a piggy on a BBQ"

"We must destroy this film." Roxas shouted adn the PTA memebrs marched out ot the room.

**(10) Umbrella-covered by All Time Low 3:49 Zemyx**

Rain poured down, slamming down on those unfortunate enough to be caught in the downpour.

"I hate rain." Zexion mumbled to himself. "Why didn't I bring an umbrella?" He speed up and sprinted through the rain, hoping to get away from in and only resulted in bumping into and blond man, who caught him in almost an embrace.

"Hey where are you heading?" The man asked as he released Zexion.

"Um......The bus."

"Me too. Do you wanna share my umbrella?'

"Um.. i dont talk to strangers."

"My name is Demyx. Now im not a stranger. Do you want to share my umbrella? You're getting wet."

"Um yea sure. Thanks." Demyx stepped closer and moved the umbrella over both of them.

"My name is Zexion by the way."

Disclaimer: I own Nothing lol Kingdom hearts belongs to Disney and the other thing that i forgot how to spell *sweatdrop*

Hello :) this is a music meme off of deviatart and i decided to post it here lol. Um yea lol my first time writing Zemyx. So please please please comment and tell me if I should continue any of these short little thingies hehehehehehehehe

GRAMPASGRL OUT

p.s. I cried writing number two, not gonna lie. it make me sad :(


End file.
